Ciencias Físicas
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: Cuando tu mejor amigo es una de las personas más sosas y cascarrabias del planeta y tú eres un tocapelotas de nacimiento, la convivencia se convierte en una dura prueba del día a día. SasuNaru UA
1. Chapter 1

Cuando tu mejor amigo es una de las personas más sosas y cascarrabias del planeta y tú eres un tocapelotas de nacimiento, la convivencia se convierte en una dura prueba del día a día.

A pesar de ello, Sasuke y yo somos los mejores amigos desde hace tantos años que casi no lo recuerdo.

Resulta un poco moñas dicho así ¿verdad?

A veces ser amigo de Sasuke es difícil… y doloroso. En todos los sentidos interpretables de tales calificativos. A veces es difícil que tu mejor amigo sea el tío más buenorro de toda la universidad, porque claro, eso te deja a ti a la altura del betún.

Cuando intentas interesarte por alguien, esa persona te sigue el juego y al final te pide el número de teléfono… de tu amigo… resulta un poco decepcionante. Así se rompen grandes amistades, os lo digo yo, así que os podéis hacer una idea de hasta donde llega nuestra relación.

A veces ser amigo de Sasuke es doloroso. Sobre todo cuando eres un pelín bocazas, como el menda. Recibes una cantidad de collejas al día por las cosas _más insospechadas_. Es decir, ¿quién iba a suponer que Sasuke se molestaría porque su mejor amigo decidiera preguntarle si le gusta comer almohadas? Son las típicas cosas que se preguntan los amigos, sobre todo cuando empiezan a correr rumores sobre su ingreso en un monasterio.

Las malas pulgas de los Uchiha… os digo yo que no son algo a tomar a la ligera.

-¡Oi, Dobe! –un gruñido molesto y demandante surge detrás de mi espalda- Devuélveme ahora mismo mis apuntes de termo.

¿_Veis_ a qué me refiero?

-Que sí, que sí… pero deja de asustar así a la gente –digo tendiéndole la carpeta con sus preciados papelajos- deberías tomar más fibra, Sasuk-.. ¡auch!

Y me da un carpetazo mientras echa a andar con esa cara de "cállate o recibes más". Mi día a día está repleto de violencia gracias a la maldición del mal humor Uchiha. Conocí al padre de Sasuke antes de aquel trágico accidente y doy fe de que se gastan el mismo carácter.

-Bueno, Teme, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el trabajo de mecánica?

-¿Me ha parecido escuhar _vamos? _–me responde en un tono sarcástico. No os dejéis engañar, en el fondo no puede vivir sin mí.

-Claro, es un trabajo de grupo, Uchiha.

-¿Quién dice que estés en mi grupo?

-Sasukeee… venga –vale, estoy rogando, lo reconozco.

Es que el muy bastardo es un cerebrito y yo soy un pringado que se metió en la carrera con él pensando que sería un crack y le patearía el trasero con las notas… y apruebo con un cinco raspado, con mucho trabajito y mucho estrujarme las neuronas.

Sasuke se limita a respirar hondo y gruñir por lo bajo. Eso, según mi experiencia, significa que he ganado. En realidad siempre hace lo mismo. Se hace el duro, pero en el fondo es bastante mono cuando quiere, el chaval.

-Me voy a clase de métodos II. Ya hablaremos –dice con su habitual tono monocorde y sin alterar ni un músculo de la cara.

-Cuidado, no vaya a derretírsete el cerebro –le respondo mientras le hago un gesto de despedida.

Como podéis suponer, me lleva un año de ventaja en la mayoría de las asignaturas. Pero bueno, yo me lo tomo con filosofía. Aparte de que Sasuke es un cerebrito con patas, es el tipo más disciplinado que conozco…su padre Fugaku le metió un palo por el culo cuando nació y creo que todavía no se lo ha sacado. El día que Sasuke suspenda una asignatura, le haré una fiesta para celebrarlo.

Me dirijo hacia mi clase de óptica como buen repetidor, mientras pienso en numerosas formas de rascarle nota a mi último examen premiado con un bonito cuatro con siete, cuando me cruzo con la sonrisa maquinadora de mi amiga Ino.

-Ey, Naruto… -se me acerca sigilosamente y baja la voz- ¿has conseguido los apuntes de termodinámica de Sasukín?

-Operación fallida… -me encojo de hombros- me ha pillado y me ha fustigado con ellos. Habrá que buscar un plan B.

Ino es una de mis mejores amigas aquí en la universidad. Somos los dos igual de negados para aprobar, pero seguimos intentándolo. En su caso, ella se metió en Física para estar con su novio, pero el tipo en cuestión la dejó por una especie de superdotada gafapasta de un curso superior.

-Bueno… siempre puedes consolarme con su número de teléfono –me dice mientras me guiña el ojo. Lo intenta todos los días, pero siempre le respondo lo mismo.

-Ino… es más fácil que se alineen los planetas y un meteorito amenace la tierra, créeme. Te estoy ahorrando el intento –le doy una palmada en la espalda.

-Eh, pero al menos puedo intentarlo. Digo yo, que algo tiene que decir lo que le cuelga entre las piernas en todo esto, le podría preguntar directamente… -dice con gesto travieso.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar del pito de mi mejor amigo? Sé que es un tema muy debatido, pero te aseguro que me interesa más qué voy a hacer con el mío –porque sí, hace tiempo que necesita atenciones y tener un mejor amigo mortalmente guapo no ayuda a que las reciba.

-Venga ya… mírale bien, Narutín. Hasta a ti te tiene que poner cachondo un tío así.

-Ino… deja de blasfemar, hazme el favor –que corran rumores sobre su homosexualidad no debería afectar a mi hombría de cara al sexo femenino. Bastante tengo ya.

-Vaaamos… ¿no sabes que corren rumores sobre vosotros dos? –la veo, veo esa mirada femenina y retorcida que tiene ganas de jugar conmigo y picarme para que le pregunte.

Y lo consigue, mierda.

-Rumores... ¿rumores de qué? –le digo con tono incrédulo.

-Pues… ya sabes… como siempre estáis tan juntitos… -me mira divertida mientras se muerde el labio.

-Ino…

-Bah… dicen que estáis liados –dice mientras se sienta encima de una de las mesas del aula y se echa hacia atrás sobre sus brazos, con total normalidad. Como si en vez de mi vida sexual estuviéramos discutiendo sobre el apareamiento del ornitorrinco turcochipriota.

-¿El bastardo estreñido y yo?¿EN SERIO? –es lo más absurdo que he escuchado desde que me dijeron que las galletas con pepinillos eran una exquisitez.

-¿Por qué te parece tan raro? Tantos años juntos, ninguno de los dos tiene novia…

-El que Sasuke no tenga novia, solo él o alguien allá arriba lo sabrá –digo apuntando al techo- pero el que no la tenga yo se basa en el simple y trágico hecho de que las comparaciones son odiosas –pongo cara de fastidio.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? Hay muchas chicas a las que les gustas –dice eso tan pancha, sabiéndose bien mi historial de fracasos con el sexo opuesto- ahora que lo pienso… ¿y eso de que nunca das el número de Sasuke a ninguna chica que te lo pide? –canturrea con voz melosa.

-Porque si su número llega a manos de una loca y Sasuke se entera de que ha sido mi culpa, puedo dar por perdidas mis escasas oportunidades de ser padre –le digo mientras la empujo hacia un lado de la mesa para sentarme yo – de verdad… te juntas con gente muy desequilibrada.

-Claro, me junto contigo –dice dándome un codazo amistoso- entonces… ¿no te gusta Sasuke ni un poquito?

Entorno los ojos clamando paciencia. Espera. ¿Eso no es lo que suelen hacer los demás cuando hablo yo? Supongo que por eso Ino y yo nos llevamos así de bien. Le pongo un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Oye, Ino, ¿tu crees que soy un tipo guapo? –le digo poniéndole "ojitos".

-Hhmm… no estás mal del todo, Uzumaki. Es solo que no te vendes bien.

-Ya… pues dime cómo se hace eso, porque soy hombre y desconozco vuestros refinados gustos –le digo dejándome caer sobre su hombro. Resulta bastante absurdo que una chica tan guapa y con la que me llevo así de bien, no me atraiga en absoluto.

-¿En serio? Tú y yo vamos a ir de compras, definitivamente –el tono de esa frase ha sonado demasiado femenino y peligroso para mi gusto.

En fin… esta tarde, tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Me miro en el espejo con expresión dudosa. Estoy acostumbrado a vestirme sin ninguna clase de presunción de "lucir" mi persona. Nunca he pensado que hubiera gran cosa que enseñar, de todas formas. Acostumbraba a ir con pantalones al azar del mercadillo, algún que otro chándal, lo típico para lo que no hay que pararse a pensar tres horas antes de vestirse y salir andando.

Ino me ha hecho comprar un par de pantalones tejanos que, según dice, harán que Sasuke revele su lado homosexual si es que lo tiene, broma que empieza a dejar de tener gracia. Y luego, unas cuantas camisetas que asegura que no son nada gays aunque yo opine lo contrario.

"_Lo que tu usas no son camisetas, son camisones de dormir"_. Eso me dijo. Pero es que no comprende que los tíos no acostumbramos a ponernos ropa ajustada, entre otras cosas porque no tenemos escote que marcar. Y estoy totalmente a favor de la plataforma en contra de tíos que enseñan más escote que sus novias.

Al final, después de mucho discutir, entre los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en tres o cuatro camisetas de talla intermedia, lo suficiente para seguir sintiéndome hombre al llevarlas. Y una camisa de cuadros roja. Mi economía no permitía más "consejos" por el momento.

Me pongo los tejanos más claros, una camiseta negra básica de manga corta y la camisa remangada tal como ella me dijo.

Me echo un poco de agua de peinado en la enmarañada mata de pelo, peinándolo como siempre, aunque he de reconocer que a pesar de haberme quejado insistentemente sobre este punto de mi nuevo look… ahora que me miro en el espejo, casi podría decir que me siento un poco más atractivo que ayer. Igual mi virginidad aún tiene ocasión de emanciparse algún día.

Respiro hondo, cojo mis cosas y vuelvo a mirarme una vez más en el espejo antes de salir del piso.

El día de hoy va a ser extraño cuanto menos.

Llego al campus con paso firme, tratando de mirar de reojo a ver si capto alguna expresión del tipo "de qué va disfrazado ese", pero solamente veo miradas ocasionales y de total normalidad. Bueno, Ino, ninguna mujer ha caído a mis pies de momento, pero al menos no parece que esté haciendo el ridículo del todo. Eso está bien.

Entro en clase de mecánica y me siento donde habitualmente me suelo colocar con Sasuke. La verdad es que la maldita Ino ha conseguido que le de vueltas a la cabeza a eso de que el bastardo y yo damos la impresión de ser la pareja perfecta. Es que lo mire por donde lo mire, no hay por donde cogerlo.

Miro hacia arriba cuando me da la impresión de sentir como una alteración en la fuerza cerca de mi persona, para encontrar un Sasuke que me mira, ahí de pie, con una expresión extrañísima en la cara. Me quedo mirándole, a ver qué mosca le ha picado, pero me mira de forma ilegible hasta que levanta una ceja y se decide a comunicarse con el mundo.

-…¿Te ha abducido un ovni?

-¿Qué forma de saludar es esa? –le digo frunciendo el ceño. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que hoy llevo el "cambio de look" de Ino y me rasco la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué aportar.

Sasuke simplemente se encoje de hombros y se sienta, dejando su bandolera encima de la mesa.

-Ayer fui de compras con Ino –le digo, aunque él haya pasado de mi cara como el enorme cretino borde que es.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido –reconoce, sin prestarme realmente mucha atención mientras cruza los brazos y se echa sobre su bandolera con los ojos cerrados.

-Me dijo que parecíamos maricas, ¿te lo puedes creer? Bueno, de ti tiene algo de sentido… pero que yo recuerde aún no he renunciado a las mujeres –digo mientras me echo hacia atrás con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Sasuke abre los ojos de golpe y se queda mirándome con una cara perdida entre la indignación, la incredulidad y el tan conocido mal humor Uchiha.

-¿Qué? –se limita a decir, simplemente.

-Las mujeres piensan que eres el amor de mi vida. ¡Así no voy a follar nunca, Sasuke! Ya tengo bastante con que seas rematadamente más guapo que yo, para que encima piensen que soy inalcanzable.

Sasuke adopta una mueca bastante seca y gira su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-No culpes a los demás de tus torpezas, Usuratonkachi.

-Disculpa, señorito "_estoy más bueno que el queso pero soy asexual"_, que tu no tengas interés en meterla en caliente no significa que no debas apoyar a tu amigo en su empeño.

-Buena suerte –dice sin variar ni un poco su postura.

Llega el profesor y Sasuke se incorpora, pasando de no prestarme atención mientras descansa a no prestarme atención mientras damos clase de mecánica cuántica.

Si es que… ten mejores amigos para esto.

Me quedo mirándole desde donde estoy, con cierta curiosidad. La verdad es que Sasuke, a pesar de tener una cara tan… ¿bonita? Casi me da repelús usar esa palabra. En fn, el caso es que a pesar de todo tiene unas facciones muy masculinas. Me da igual lo que diga Ino, no hay manera alguna en la que un tipo hetero pudiera sentirse atraído por alguien como Sasuke.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Pero bueeeno… ¿qué es eso que ven mis ojos? Un pedazo de rubio que se acerca –Ino se echa una mano a la frente teatralmente mientras la miro de forma asesina.

-Ja, ja, ja… te recuerdo que lo de los trapitos nuevos fue idea tuya, rubia de bote –la amenazo con un boli mientras me acerco.

-¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? No es una broma, Narutín. Estás para hacerte un favor y darte las gracias –me dice con ese tonillo meloso tan propio de Ino que no sabes si te gusta o te toca las narices –si no me crees, mira la cara de esa chica que te está mirando –señala con el dedo en dirección a una chica que acaba de entrar al aula, cuando miro, ella gira la cabeza hacia otro sitio.

-¿Ya estás teniendo alucinaciones, Ino? –le pico con el dedo- dijiste que Sasuke sacaría su lado homo y sin embargo me ha preguntado si me habían abducido los alienígenas. ¿Has visto que romántica pareja hacemos? –le miro de forma escéptica.

Ino se interesa por el cariz que está tomando la conversación, porque abre más los ojos y se inclina más hacia mi persona.

-¿Y qué más te ha dicho Sasukito hoy? –ese tonillo de perversión en la pregunta empieza a resultar preocupante.

-Me ha ignorado completamente, el muy bastardo –le pongo la mano en toda la frente- ¡deja de pensar lo que quiera que esté maquinando tu perversa mente!

-Oh… ¿entonces esperabas que no te ignorase y estás decepcionado? –otra vez el tonito de mala de Disney que va ganándole al bueno. Ruedo los ojos pidiendo paciencia.

-Me rindo contigo, en serio.

La clase comienza y me dedico durante toda ella a dejarme bombardear por papelitos de Ino diciendo barbaridades homosexuales que me incluyen. Al final con tanta tontería acabaré viéndole la gracia al asunto y todo.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Ya estoy en casa –digo mientras suelto la bandolera de clase en el perchero de la puerta.

-Hey, ¿qué tal mi hijo universitario favorito? –una cabecilla rubia y despeinada se asoma por la puerta de la cocina.

-Soy el único hijo que tienes –me encojo de hombros y él se ríe- ¿Qué hay de comer? –me asomo por la cocina yo a cotillear aquello que huele de manera dudosa.

-Es un experimento culinario de tu padre… oye –se queda mirándome de arriba abajo y me pone la mano en la frente- ¿Tienes fiebre?

-¿Qué?... –niega con la cabeza mientras retira la mano.

-No tienes fiebre… entonces… -se le ilumina la bombilla de instinto paternal encima de la cabeza- ¡Tienes novia! –me apunta con la espumadera como si fuera un presentador en un programa de preguntas y respuestas.

-¿¡Que!.. ¡No! –me apresuro a desmentir mientras muevo repetidamente los brazos en gesto de negación- Nonononono, ¡no es nada de eso!

-Naruto, pareces sacado de un videoclip de la chica tetona cuyos posters tienes empapelando tu cuarto… ¿me vas a decir que eso es normal? –me vuelve a amenazar con la espumadera.

-Ino me ha acompañado a comprar ropa, no es para tanto –digo mientras cojo un puñado de patatas fritas y desfilo hacia la puerta.

-Ajá! Una chica tenía que estar detrás de esto.

-Ino es mi amiga, a-mi-ga –me voy retirando hacia mi cuarto mientras esquivo un trapo de cocina que me lanza mi padre.

-¡Ya veremos dentro de un mes! –escucho la voz mientras avanzo por el pasillo. Este padre mío… se equivoca de todas todas. No lo he hecho por una chica…

…lo he hecho por una única dama, mi virginidad.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Llegas tarde –la cara de Sasuke es tan inexpresiva que ni siquiera tengo claro que esté de mal humor.

-Veeenga, Sasuke, no seas cascarrabias –entro y le sigo hacia su cuarto, dejando mis cosas encima de la mesa de estudio y tirándome en plancha en la cama.

-Eh, tu, no dejo que los perros y los burros se suban a mi cama –me dice en un tono serio, aunque yo ya sé que es una broma. A veces las hace, aunque no lo parezca.

-Lo se, es una suerte que no haya ninguno en esta habitación –me pongo boca arriba y le miro –que pereza da ponerse a hacer un trabajo ahora… ¿verdad?

Sasuke me dedica una mirada tajante.

-Lo cual no significa _en absoluto_ que no nos vayamos a poner a hacerlo, claro… -no vaya a ser que ahora se arrepienta de haber decidido ponerse en mi grupo y la liemos.

Pasa de mi y va preparando papelajos y algún que otro libro encima de su escritorio.

-Teniendo internet ¿para qué quieres tanto libro? –le pregunto mientras me acerco y me siento en la silla que me ha colocado, pero con el respaldo hacia delante.

-Me gustan más –me pasa un par de ellos y me los pone en mi lado de la mesa- tu te encargas de estos dos apartados de momento, dobe. Deja de vaguear y ponte a ello.

Hago un sonidillo remolón, pero me siento como una persona y me pongo a trabajar yo también.

A la media hora tengo la cabeza como si tuviera el cerebro inundado de mantequilla. No me entero de absolutamente nada de lo que pone en ese maldito libro. Miro a Sasuke.

Se le ve tan concentrado y metido en lo suyo. Cuando pone esa cara en clase la mayoría de las tías se quedan mirándole y la cantidad de bragas húmedas por metro cuadrado aumenta considerablemente. No se las puede culpar, supongo. Desde luego, con esa gracia natural que tiene, si Sasuke fuera una chica se iba a enterar de lo que es bueno.

Lanzo un bufido ante esta idea y vuelvo a releer la página otra vez. Ino me está causando serias lesiones cerebrales con sus tonterías.

-¿Qué pasa, Dobe? –Sasuke se desconcentra de lo suyo para mirarme.

-Pasa que soy un negado y no me entero de nada –digo de mal humor.

Sasuke respira hondo, coge su silla, se arrima hacia mí y se inclina en la mesa para estudiar con detenimiento lo que estoy haciendo y qué estoy leyendo. El hecho de que esté tan cerca dado lo que estaba pensando hace un momento resulta ligeramente incómodo, pero al respirar hondo me llega ese olor a recién duchado, champú y un algo más que no me había parado a oler nunca. Tengo que reprimir un apremiante impulso de hundir la nariz en su cuello y respirar profundamente.

Soy consciente de que la pierna de Sasuke está pegada a la mía por debajo de la mesa, y este hecho me pone nervioso porque empiezo a pensar en cosas extrañas. Voy a matar a Ino. Todo esto es culpa suya, por meterme ideas raras en la cabeza y hacerme imaginar cosas que no están pasando. Como que ahora Sasuke podría levantar la cabeza y quedárseme mirando fijamente, más cerca de lo considerado políticamente correcto.

Espera, joder, que lo está haciendo de verdad.

-Dobe, ¿estás a lo que estás? –me llama la atención de forma severa, pero su cara es totalmente inexpresiva. Simplemente me clava esos ojos negros y fijos que tiene y siento como se me erizan los pelillos de la nuca.

-Eh… -no me sale ninguna palabra articulable en este momento.

-Céntrate –me señala el libro- te he subrayado con lápiz lo importante para el trabajo, mira, en este apartado…

Me está explicando con todo el ahínco del mundo, como otras veces, lo que no entiendo para ayudarme a meterlo en este cabezón lento que tengo, pero es que ahora mismo no consigo comprender absolutamente nada de nada. Simplemente voy dirigiendo la vista de su cara al libro, del libro a su boca, de su boca al libro, del libro a su clavícula… y así sucesivamente.

No se qué cojones llevará su champú, pero estoy mirando a Sasuke Uchiha y me siento como si fuera la primera vez que le veo en toda mi vida.

¿Se puede saber quién cojones ha convertido a mi mejor amigo de repente en un costillar recubierto con salsa barbacoa? Siento como una tensión que me agarrota los brazos y las piernas.

-Joder, Naruto, así no hay quien te explique nada –me mira ahora un poco mosqueado- ¿se puede saber a qué andas ahí dentro? –dice mientras me da con el boli en la frente.

Dios mío, le quiero comer los morros. Esto es grave. Tengo que huir, salir corriendo de aquí ahora mismo.

Me intento echar hacia atrás en la silla pero me caigo de espaldas con ella.

-¿Dobe?¿Se puede saber qué haces? –ahora su ceño fruncido pasa a uno perdido entre el desconcierto y la preocupación.

Me levanto lo más rápido posible, recojo mi bandolera de un tirón y le miro.

-Yo… acabo de recordar que hoy tengo que estar en casa antes y…

-Pero… ¿te estás intentando escaquear del trabajo, Usuratonkachi?

-Solo hoy… ¡lo siento!–y dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y echo a correr como todo un atleta de competición hacia la puerta de su casa.

Jamás en mi vida he corrido más rápido.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

-Naruto, hijo… ¿no comes? –mi padre me mira más que preocupado, escéptico.

-Estoy comiendo –despacio, mareando la comida, pero estoy comiendo, pardiez.

-Venga, Naruto. Ahora en serio… -me mira con una sonrisilla- ¿no me vas a contar quién es la chica que te gusta…?¿eeehhh?

Entorno los ojos. A ver, se supone que el tocapelotas soy yo, ¿por qué últimamente todo el mundo se empeña en picarme constantemente?

-No me gusta ninguna chica, papá –corto un buen trozo de san Jacobo y me lo meto en la boca.

-Hhhmm… ya, claro –sigue comiendo con una "sonrisita de padre". Se está aguantando las ganas de seguir dando el coñazo con el tema y lo puedo notar en sus gestos- oh, venga, se lo puedes contar a tu padre –vuelve a la carga.

-Papá… -le amenazo ligeramente para que corte la conversación. Ni yo mismo estoy preparado para asimilar lo que ha pasado hoy en todo su homosexual contexto, mucho menos para contárselo a mi padre.

Termino mi plato y me voy a mi cuarto. Cierro la puerta y me meto en la cama con el mp4 a escuchar música. A ver si así me relajo un poco y dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Es que joder, he llegado a casa como un manojo de nervios y con la picha hecha un lío. Esta tarde me hubiera merendado a mi mejor amigo si me llego a descuidar. Al bastardo, borde, estirado de Sasuke.

Todo esto es por las tonterías de Ino.

-Lo que necesito es una novia y se me quitarán las tonterías… -me dejo pensar en voz alta mientras cierro los ojos. Igual con un poco de música consigo dejar de pensar en tonterías y quedarme dormido.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Llego por la mañana a clase. Ino está tan tranquila leyéndose una revista cuando me acerco para sentarme junto a ella.

-Oh… el contraste de tu persona de ayer a hoy es abismal… ¿y esas ojeras? –me dice apoyándose en la mesa con la cara entre las manos- ¿te han atacado los fantasmas esta noche?

La miro con cierto rastro de rencor y me desparramo encima de la mesa.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –su tono parece ponerse un poco más alerta.

-Quiero follar –digo al momento, con tono dramático.

-Algo que no supiera ya, me refiero –dice Ino con una risilla, revolviéndome el pelo de la nuca de forma cariñosa.

-Hmmm… -hago un sonidillo ininteligible mientras me acurruco algo mejor en la mesa, con la cara oculta al mundo.

-Uy… creo que te buscan –dice Ino, soltando un silbidito.

-Na-ru-to…. –un aura de absoluto odio Uchiha envuelve toda el aula. De repente me agarran unos nervios al estómago que no paran de pegar saltos dentro de éste y me voy levantando lentamente de la mesa. No se si estoy preparado para encararme con Sasuke-bastardo y con su mala leche mañanera ahora mismo.

-Erm… Sasuke, buenos días –le miro con mi mejor cara de circunstancias.

-Ayer te largaste de mi casa sin dar explicaciones –se cruza de brazos, levantando levemente una ceja. Eso significa que quiere una explicación, y que la quiere ya.

-Es que… me acordé de que mi padre me había encargado hacer una cosa y… me iba a matar si no lo hacía… –pongo carilla de cordero degollado a ver si cuela. No le puedo decir: _es que si me hubiera quedado, a lo mejor te hubiera comido los morros_.

-Si aprecias tu vida lo suficiente, más te vale esperarme hoy antes de irte. Te quedas en mi casa hasta que terminemos, usuratonkachi –y tras dedicarme una mirada lo suficientemente amenazadora como para convencerme, se da media vuelta y se larga.

-Debería mirarse ese mal genio suyo, en serio –me froto los brazos intentando alejar el frío de su aura mientras le observo marcharse.

-Naruto… -miro a Ino, que me observa con los ojos muy abiertos y las palmas de las manos a ambos lados de la cara- ¡cuéntame qué acaba de pasar!

En serio…

A veces la odio tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueeeeno bueno, yo siempre me tomo mi tiempo pero vuelvo a casa por navidad, como el turrón! Así que aquí estoy. Espero que os guste :)

Musa L.

PD: Debido a unos fallos del documento en la publicación, resubo este capítulo.

.o.O.o.O.o.

-Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, deja de hacerlo… -la amenazo con un rotulador indeleble- ¡que me pones nervioso, pardiez!

-Pero es que Naruto… -me mira con los ojos como platos- sinceramente, no esperaba que mis bromas fueran a afectarte de esta manera.

-Erm… -me pongo como un tomate por enésima vez- yo solo he dicho que ha sido un momento _raro._ Nada mas –que esté tan seria en lugar de modo fangirl da aún más grima que de costumbre.

-Pero… no puede ser solo eso –se lleva las manos a ambos lados de la cara, voy viendo una ligera transformación de su mirada de sorpresa a una de absoluto placer femenino- en realidad, a ti siempre te ha gust-fggkdmothmhmmgh….!

Le tapo la boca antes de que vaya por ahí gritando con su voz estridente acusaciones de homosexualidad que incluyen a mi persona.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma! –la libero con miedo- Ino, esto es muy serio, ese cretino engreído, malhumorado y con alimentación baja en fibra es mi mejor amigo después de todo… -bajo la voz y le hablo casi en susurros- ¿sabes la que puedo liar si esto es…? –lo pienso y no soy capaz de decirlo, me suben los colores. Otra vez.

-Vale, vale –Ino refrena la fangirl que lleva dentro, pero puedo intuir cierto brillo sospechoso en su mirada- entiendo cómo te sientes, perdona –se levanta de la mesa y se sienta a mi lado, revolviéndome el pelo un poco en gesto maternal- ¿Y qué vas a hacer si es así?

-No es así. ¿Ves? Problema solucionado –pongo morros.

Ino rueda los ojos mirando hacia el techo y suspira hondo.

-En serio Narutín, los hombres sois TAN lentos a veces…

-¿Por qué lo dices? –la miro indignado. Eso de lento me suena a tonto y no me hace nada de gracia.

-Más tarde que temprano te darás cuenta tú solito –suspira.

-Ino… hablas como una madre –me pega una colleja.

-¡A callar! –pero sonríe. La verdad, cada vez que lo pienso… ¿por qué no podría ser Ino la chica que me gusta?

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Las clases han terminado, Sasuke me va a interceptar a la salida y tendré que ir todo el día a pasarlo a su casa. Se que debería enfrentarme al problema y que estar escondido en el servicio no es la solución, pero no es _tan fácil_ cuando mi orgullo masculino está siendo puesto en entredicho. Tengo que ser un hombre.

Está bien, me enfrentaré al problema y esta noche, como es viernes, quedaré con Ino y le diré que me presente a alguna amiga guapa. Todo esto me está pasando porque llevo mucho tiempo sin novia y estoy en edad de movimientos hormonales desenfrenados. Necesito echar un polvo. Y tener una novia. Y beber cerveza mientras masco tabaco.

Eso es, reafirmaré mi masculinidad.

-Muy bien Naurto… -me miro al espejo y me froto las palmas- eres un hombre y bien hombre –me coloco el paquete- esta va a dejar de ser virgen. Tetas. Sí. Un homosexual no se pajea viendo revistas porno. Eso es. –respiro hondo cuatro o cinco veces, me echo agua en la cara y salgo del baño de un portazo y…-auch!

¡Joder, quién es el cretino que se ha… parado… en… l-la… entrada…

-Dobe, ¿estabas intentando escaquearte? –miro hacia abajo por no levantar la vista. La persona que tengo delante lleva una sudadera negra con un abanico blanco y rojo pequeñito bordado en un costado. No tengo voz ni para decir "au".

-…. –Sasuke se aparta a un lado, está claramente irritado, puedo sentir el aura hostil desde aquí.

-Naruto… me estoy enfadando. La próxima vez vas a hacer el trabajo tu solo.

-...No es eso- me sale decir, aunque no se muy bien por qué lo he hecho.

-¿No? –parece que la voz de Sasuke se relaja un poco. Permanecemos en silencio ambos durante casi un minuto hasta que por fin se pronuncia de nuevo- hn… vamos a mi casa. Ahora hablamos.

Uh-oh. Esa voz suena a "me vas a contar luego qué demonios te pasa". ¿Se puede ser más cretino? Ahora el teme sabe que estoy preocupado por algo y voy a tener que inventarme una buena excusa para que se la trague. Eso no lo he contado, pero Sasuke Uchiha es un especialista en extraer información cuando le interesa.

Camino junto a él en silencio hasta su casa. Lo cierto es que Sasuke no es un tipo muy hablador. Es de esos que prefieren no decir nada a no ser que tengan algo importante que decir. A veces me pregunto cómo ha podido hacerse amigo de un tocapelotas y un bocazas como yo, porque claramente estoy todo el tiempo haciéndole perder la paciencia. Supongo que los polos opuestos se…

…¡NO!

Tetas. Tetas. Tetastetastetastetas. Eso. Sí. Mejor. Respira hondo Naruto.

-¿Qué has dicho? –la voz de Sasuke suena entre sorprendida y carente de paciencia.

-¿Yo?–joder, ¿he dicho algo en voz alta?

-Eh… bueno. No sé. Creo que prefiero no preguntar –Sasuke saca las llaves aún con cara de "what the fuck" y abre la puerta de su casa.

Entro sigilosamente detrás de él y dejo mis cosas en su cuarto. Me quedo allí de pie esperando a que venga de la cocina mientras le echo un ojo a su habitación. Desde luego, que un tipo de su edad tenga la casa tan limpia y ordenada seguro que no es sano. Me pregunto si a pesar de todo esconderá revistas porno en su cuarto…

Y así soy yo, antes de terminar de pensarlo ya estoy buscando bajo su cama. Nada debajo de la cama, bien, pero… claro, Naruto, pareces tonto. ¿Por qué iba Sasuke a esconder el porno si vive solo y nadie le registra los cajones? Una risita maligna cosecha propia suena por toda la habitación mientras empiezo a abrir los cajones de al lado de la mesita de noche.

-…_tú._

Se me erizan todos los pelillos de la nuca. Sasuke sabe ser tan terrorífico cuando quiere. Cierro el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche lentamente y, girándome poco a poco con mi mejor cara de sospecha, le digo:

-Vaya vaya Sasukito… ¿escondes algo que no quieres que vea?

Veo cómo, proporcionalmente al frunce de su ceño, su tono de color corporal sube instantáneamente a rojo en cuestión de segundos. Ahá. Pues sí que guarda el porno en la mesilla de noche. Sasuke deja la bandeja encima de la mesa de su cuarto y tras darme una sonora colleja se sienta malhumorado.

-Deja de revolver las cosas de los demás –se cruza de brazos, con una clara mala leche cultivada por mí- ahora me vas a dar una explicación de por qué huyes de mi cuarto, me dejas colgado con un trabajo y te comportas como si fueras idiota. Más, quiero decir.

Eso ha sido una broma. Pero Sasuke no sonríe, está esperando una respuesta y la quiere ahora. Otra de las maravillosas cualidades Uchiha, una familia con una herencia genética muy completa como podréis apreciar.

-Eh, no hace falta pasarse –fingida indignación para darme tiempo a pensar una buena excusa- pues como te dije, estoy peleado con mi padre por algunas cosas… y…

-_Naruto…_

-Vale, vale… -no cuela, mierda. Piensa. Rápido. Hmm… - es que… verás, no se cómo… -me cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado- …creo que me gusta una…. hm… -_persona_- chica –y es que no hay mentira más creíble que una media verdad.

Sasuke permanece en silencio, mirándome. Pasan algunos segundos.

-Ah- dice finalmente- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con que huyas de mi casa?

-Pues… que estoy como… _disperso_. Y no se… no estoy muy seguro de si quiero que… -carraspeo- A veces me siento raro cuando pienso en eso. Y me pongo nervioso. Y… –es muy raro estar contándole esto al teme. Especialmente porque nunca hemos hablado de cosas así. Y porque en realidad el centro del problema es él.

-Vale. Está bien –se da la vuelta hacia la mesa con una expresión extraña y no dice nada. ¿Ya está?¿Eso es todo lo que va a decirme el bastardo?- pero céntrate, porque este trabajo no es solo tu nota.

-Hn… lo siento –me levanto de donde estoy y cojo un par de folios y el libro que yo estaba revisando el día anterior para continuar por donde lo dejé. Me acomodo en la cama.

-¿Te vas a poner ahí? –pregunta Sasuke sin dirigirme la mirada siquiera.

-Sí. ¿Te importa?

-No. Pero luego déjala igual que estaba –y sin decir nada más y casi ni pestañear, sigue a lo suyo.

Y luego dice que yo estoy raro… le acabo de contar una moñada del tamaño de un castillo y ha pasado de mi cara. En fin. Supongo que Sasuke no está interesado en ese tipo de cosas y prefiere evadir la conversación.

Pasan las horas y yo estoy centrado en todo menos en el libro. Pero no quiero decirle nada a Sasuke, no sea que decida venir a ayudarme y vuelva a darme un ataque de pánico. No tendría más excusas para explicárselo.

Suena mi móvil, pero está encima de la mesa y no llego, así que paso de él.

-Dobe –Sasuke lo coge y estira el brazo para dármelo, pero su cara está más seria de lo que ya es habitual en él- es Ino –¿y ahora a este qué le pasa con esa cara de agrio?¿sigue enfadado conmigo por lo del trabajo?

-¿Qué pasa, rubia de bote?

_[Hola Narutín! ¿Qué tal, estudiando anatomía? Jijiji]_

-Muy graciosa, muy graciosa… -cuando la vea le pienso dar un par de collejas.

_[¿Qué, sales esta noche?]_

-Es que, tenemos que terminar el trabajo y no se yo… -con la mala leche que tiene hoy el señorito Uchiha igual si le digo de salir me corta en pedacitos muy pequeños.

_[Oh, bueno… dile a Sasukito que se venga, y si no te lo meriendas tú me lo meriendo yo.]_

-Hhmm… ¿a Sasuke? –al escuchar su nombre, se gira y me mira- no se yo si le va a gustar el plan –es un tipo muy raro y no le gusta demasiado eso de _salir_.

_[Pásale el teléfono!]_

-¿Qué!? –casi asustado de lo que la peliteñida le pueda soltar, miro desconfiado hacia Sasuke que me mira cada vez con más cara de curiosidad. Dentro de lo expresivo que puede ser el teme, claro está.

_[Oh, venga, no le voy a comer, ¡tú pásamelo!]_

Dudoso, me separo el móvil de la oreja y se lo doy a un extrañado Sasuke. Contemplo como su rostro se mantiene inquebrantable mientras Ino le dice lo que quiera que sea lo que le está diciendo.

-El término "salir" y todo lo que implica no me atraen especialmente.

Otros minutos de silencio. El teme frunce el ceño y me mira a mí. Luego mira hacia otro punto de la habitación y suelta un bufido. Las arrugas entre sus cejas crecen proporcionalmente a los minutos de conversación, pero continúa sin replicarle una palabra. Es extraño, parece que Ino está tocándole la moral a base de bien y es raro que aún no me haya pasado el teléfono por aburrimiento. Sería la reacción típica Uchiha esperada. Pero no.

-Como sea. A las doce. Hn. Hn –sasuke, aún con cara de fastidio, me pasa el teléfono sin decir una palabra y se vuelve a sentar en el escritorio.

-¿Ino? –llamadme cotilla, pero tengo una curiosidad enorme por saber qué demonios le ha dicho este temible espécimen de mujer para convencer a Sasuke de que salga esta noche.

_[Naruto, quedamos a las 12 en el Cadillac, ¡no lleguéis tarde! Oh y…ponte "eso" que compramos, que hoy tienes que estar guapo, ¡hasta luego!-…piiii piiii piiii]_

-Pero que dem-… ¿me ha colgado?¡me ha colgado! –esta noche pienso interrogarla. ¿Qué es eso de que me ponga guapo?¿Acaso piensa presentarme a alguna chica? No estaría de más, la verdad.

El bastardo se dedica a encogerse de hombros mientras cierra sus libros y empieza a recoger sus cosas. Desde luego, este tío no es humano. Jamás en mi vida desde que le conozco he visto a Sasuke dejar fuera de lugar algo después de usarlo. ¿Qué hay de un poco de sano y juvenil desorden?

-Deberías de ir a casa a cambiarte –dice sin más.

-Hoy voy a ver uno de los dos fenómenos más extraños que pueden ocurrir en este mundo, teme –es como si se hubieran alineado los planetas, hubiera un eclipse y un meteorito amenazara la tierra. Todo a la vez- el otro sería que mostrases interés en un ser vivo del otro sexo y entonces el mundo habría llegado a su fin

Sasuke bufa ante mi comentario y se queda quiero para abandonar el cajón que estaba abriendo.

-Todavía puedo arrepentirme –dice mirándome con su mejor cara de rancio. Pero son muchos años de conocernos, Sasuke-bastardo. No se exactamente por qué motivo retorcido y extraño, pero esta noche quieres ir.

Un pequeño cosquilleo me empieza a subir por el estómago cuando una idea ligera surca mi mente. Pero la mato en seguida. Es totalmente improbable. Y yo me he decidido a volver a encaminar mi vida por la senda de la heterosexualidad, así que pensar cosas raras _no_ es la manera.

Cojo mis cosas que están repartidas por su cuarto y me encamino hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos a las doce, ¡no tardes, teme! –le amenazo antes de salir corriendo, sabiendo lo que viene ahora.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, usuratonkachi –la voz de Sasuke se alza ligeramente para que le oiga. De alguna forma, sé que está sonriendo "un poquito" aunque ya vaya de camino hacia la puerta de la calle y no le vea. Pero como muchos otros, son pequeños pensamientos que ni llegan a formarse antes de que los haya descartado.

.o.O.o.O.o.

De camino al Cadillac, me voy mirando en todos los escaparates, espejos y superficies que reflejan mi persona. Me he puesto la ropa que me recomendó Ino para este tipo de ocasiones, pero estoy por volverme a casa y cambiarme. Me animo pensando que es porque hoy probablemente conozca a la mujer de mi vida.

_¿Planeas seguir engañándote, mocoso?_

Espera… ¿eso ha sido mi subconsciente?

_Si quieres verlo así…_

Pero qué coño… ¿no habíamos quedado hoy en que iba a reconducir los lavados de cerebro de Ino con una tía buena?

_Solo la mitad de ti que es anormal. Me aburres._

Esto es absurdo. Me niego a discutir conmigo mismo.

Agito un poco la cabeza como para alejarme de esta extraña clase de conversación con mi subconsciente. No tengo ya suficiente con ser hiperactivo, un desastre en el terreno sentimental y tener una crisis de orientación sexual, como para encima desarrollar esquizofrenia. Estaríamos buenos.

Veo la esquina donde brilla el letrero de "Cadillac" y trato de ignorar el creciente nerviosismo que me pega un pellizco en el estómago. Inconscientemente aminoro el paso, buscando con la mirada a ver si veo alguna cara conocida.

_En concreto una. _

Vuelvo a obviar el pensamiento. Me voy a convertir en un experto en ocultarme cosas a mí mismo a este ritmo. Reconozco una cabeza negra y me quedo parado en el sitio antes de decidir seguir avanzando. Ahí, al lado de la puerta y apoyado casualmente sobre la pared, está Sasuke. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero negra muy sencilla y una camiseta gris oscura con el cuello grande, haciendo como una especie de pliegues hacia delante. No se a quién demonios se le ocurrió inventar una camiseta con la capucha hacia delante, pero lo cierto es que a él le queda de put-…Ogg. Ya estamos otra vez.

Una parte de mi quiere salir corriendo.

Y es que me siento ridículo con esta ropa, me siento aún más ridículo con mis excusas estúpidas sobre mis motivos para arreglarme hoy y me siento estúpido porque desearía poder tener el mismo impacto que él produce en la gente sin ni siquiera mover un dedo. Trago saliva y vuelvo a decirme a mí mismo mentiras sobre a qué he venido hoy. Y así, saco el valor y las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir siendo el mejor amigo del Teme, un poco payaso y bocazas, heterosexual y virgen pasados los veinte, y que la aceptación de todas estas cosas en conjunto deje de crearme esa sensación desagradable en mitad del pecho al saber que si me permito pensar lo que en realidad quiero pensar, no voy a durar ni media jugada antes de que me saquen del campo.

-¿También tus amigos acostumbran a ser tan impuntuales como tú, dobe?

Cruzado de brazos, Sasuke me miraba con fingida indignación.

-Mis amigos suelen ser _más_ impuntuales que yo. Yo no soy impuntual, simplemente… me hago el interesante.

Sasuke levanta una ceja como diciendo _"ya"_ y sigue a lo suyo. Simplemente se limita a estar callado mientras mantiene su habitual cara de "_nomedespeinanielviento"._

_.o.O.o.O.o._

Llevaban esperando mucho, mucho tiempo, pero eso no es algo que a Sasuke le pareciera inusual. Después de todo, estaban esperando a una chica. Ellas son así. Problemáticas, se preocupan mayormente por tonterías, sobre reaccionan a las cosas y tienen la imperiosa necesidad de pasar horas arreglándose.

A Sasuke no le gusta salir. No le gustan los sitios donde hay mucha gente, ni música rompe tímpanos, ni beber alcohol como si fuera una esponja. No le gustan los borrachos. Ni le gusta tener que quitarse de encima a tropecientas pesadas que intentan meterse en sus pantalones. A Sasuke no le gusta que le toquen desconocidos, ni siquiera en una conversación casual, ni siquiera por accidente.

Hay muy pocas cosas que a Sasuke le gusten. Y muy en contra de su voluntad, precisamente una de ellas era el motivo de que aquel día estuviera allí.

Aunque estaba convencido de que esa pesada mujer se equivocaba.

-Lo sientooooo~ -_hablando del diablo_.

-¡Ino! Llevamos esperando casi una hora, ¿lo sabes? –dice el dobe señalando su móvil, como para enfatizar.

-Perdón, perdón –Ino se inclina con las manos juntas delante de la cara en gesto de disculpa, mientras una especie de… criatura, asoma detrás de ella, con aspecto desvalido. Ino se vuelve hacia ella- ¡Ah! Esta es mi amiga Hinata, hoy se une a nosotros.

-E-encantada de conoceros –la chica hace un tímido gesto de saludo.

-Hola, Hinata, yo soy Naruto –el dobe parece mirarla con interés mientras se anuncia y le sonríe muy a su estilo.

Más que acostumbrado a estas situaciones, Sasuke se limita a ser cortes.

-Uchiha Sasuke –dice simplemente. Naruto le envía una mirada de reproche, pero le ignora.

-M-mucho gusto.

Terminadas las presentaciones de rigor, entran en el dichoso pub. La música, sorprendentemente, no es demasiado odiable. Sasuke puede soportarla. Pero lo que no resulta especialmente fácil de llevar, es el hecho de que Naruto no haya parado de hablar con la tal Hinata desde que llegó, con un más que sobrado entusiasmo. Es decir, no es que él no sea así con todo el mundo.

Pero Sasuke conoce a Naruto. Ha visto sus incansables intentos sobre su enamoramiento de adolescente por Sakura Haruno durante años. Sasuke sabe lo que pasa. Y una segunda vez parece demasiado como para lidiar con ello. Más motivos aún para saltarse la regla de _no beber alcohol_, tachada ahora mismo justo debajo de la de no _salir de fiesta_. Porque es molesto. Porque él ha venido aquí, está haciendo el imbécil para nada, se siente como si fuera completamente invisible, además de tener que presenciar algo que le provoca esa desagradable sensación entre las costillas.

Y aunque normalmente detesta el hecho de no tener control sobre sus actos, hoy está dispuesto a beberse todo lo que le pongan por delante. Y siendo así, le hace un gesto con la mano a una de las camareras y se instala al lado de la barra.

Unas cinco copas y unas veinte pesadas buscando rollo después, alguien le agarra del hombro. Sasuke está demasiado borracho como para resistirse.

-Sasuke… ¿estás bien? –Ino le mira preocupada. Él le dirige una mirada seca antes de volver a su copa.

La chica se muerde el labio, mirándole como si no supiera qué hacer. Ella misma ha estado flirteando con algún que otro tipo que ha encontrado por ahí, entonces, si todo el mundo parece tener ya alguien a quien explorarle la garganta con la lengua, ¿por qué demonios no le dejan a él en paz?

-Sasuke… deberías dejarlo ya –Ino intenta quitarle la copa, pero la mirada de advertencia de Sasuke la detiene.

-Métete en tus asuntos –bastante le ha _ayudado_ ya. Dándole esperanzas de algo a lo que él se había hecho a la idea hace tiempo de que nunca iba a pasar. "_Ven esta noche" _dijo. "_Tienes posibilidades, pero tienes que estar en la linea de batalla, Sasuke" _dijo. Malditas mujeres.

-Sasuke, a Naruto, tú le-

Sasuke no la deja terminar.

-Naruto está en pleno ritual de apareamiento con esa tal Hinata. Y está bien así. No es asunto mío –Sasuke se termina su copa y trata de ponerse en pie. Se va a su maldita casa, en la cual estaría ahora tranquilamente leyendo un buen libro en lugar de fantasear con tonterías. Dejó atrás los quince años hace unos cuantos.

Con menos estabilidad de la deseada, consigue coger su chaqueta y ponérsela, dirigiéndose a la puerta e ignorando completamente a Ino.

.o.O.o.O.o.

-Y entonces, mientras corría por los pasillos del instituto con una Sakura muy enfadada persiguiéndome, Sasuke estaba en mi camino. Así que en lugar de cambiar mi ruta, simplemente le empujé conmigo dentro del armario escobero para escondernos… deberías haber visto su cara –siento el punto del alcohol que te suelta la lengua mas de la cuenta, utilizando a Hinata para desahogarme un poco. Ella no me conoce, si le hablo sin parar de Sasuke no me tocará la moral como otra persona que nos conozca. Y necesito desahogarme, porque todo este lío me está carcomiendo por dentro.

Hinata me sonríe tímidamente y asiente, mientras escucha. Pobre chica.

_Si tuvieras lo que tienes que tener para ir hacia el Uchiha y meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla, mocoso, la chica no tendría que sufrir tus desvaríos._

Y ahí de nuevo la voz. Y más habladora que nunca. Quizás beber alcohol no ha sido una buena idea después de todo.

-N-naruto-kun… creo que Ino quiere decirte algo- Hinata señala hacia mi espalda con la mirada, y me vuelvo solo para recibir una colleja bien dolorosa.

-¡EY! –me sobo la nuca- ¿se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo… -Ino me mira de una forma inexplicable- tu estúpido amigo está bebiéndose hasta el agua de los jarrones mientras tu estás aquí dándole la brasa a la pobre Hinata, que es sola y únicamente un instrumento para no reconocer lo que está pasando aquí –me apunta con el dedo de forma amenazadora- así que, o te encuentras las pelotas y vas ahora mismo a buscarle, o te las busco yo ¡tú decides!

Trago saliva, mientras Hinata y yo la miramos completamente acojonados. Intento procesar la información que me ha dado.

-Espera… ¿Qué Sasuke está bebiendo?¿En _serio_?¿Por qué iba a Sasuke a beber? No le gusta beber –el alcohol a veces me hace lento de entendederas.

-_Naruto_… ¿por qué demonios crees que Sasuke ha decidido salir hoy?¿para disfrutar de su juventud y trabajarse alguna incauta? ¡Ha venido aquí por ti, subnormal!

-…¿Por mí? –intento procesar la información, despacio, pero sin pausa- ¿Por qué? –no se muy bien por qué, pero me tiemblan ligeramente las piernas.

Ino deja escapar un intenso bufido.

-Tú solo ve a buscarle antes de que se vaya solo a casa en el estado en el que está. No puede ni andar derecho hacia la puerta.

No hace falta que me diga más. Con ese punto de alcohol suficiente para salir corriendo sin pensar en las consecuencias, me lanzo hacia la muchedumbre. La verdad es que tan solo estaba centrado en mí mismo y en mi miedo. No pensé en por qué Sasuke había venido hoy… ¿Tendrá Ino razón?

Consigo avistarle entre la muchedumbre, casi al lado de la puerta. Sale por ella. Espero que el muy desgraciado no desaparezca de la vista hasta que pueda alcanzarle.

-¡Sasuke! –salgo por fin del pub, después de empujones e insultos varios, y miro en todas direcciones- Joder, donde habrá… -ah, por fin le veo. Es esa figura apoyada de espaldas contra la pared y que no destila demasiada estabilidad.

Me acerco a él y me dejo caer a su lado en silencio. Se que se ha percatado de que estoy ahí, pero no dice nada.

-¿Qué se siente al coger tu primera borrachera?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es la primera?

-¿No lo es? –le miro curioso.

No hay respuesta por su parte. Sasuke visualiza un escalón cerca de donde está y se deja caer en él. Me acerco y me agacho delante de él en cuclillas, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

-Ey, teme ¿estás bien? –le miro con preocupación. No parece que se encuentre al borde de la muerte, pero bueno, Sasuke nunca cambia esa cara de póker ya se esté hundiendo el mundo, así que es difícil saber.

-Sobrevivo –es su única respuesta.

Intentar tener una conversación con el bastardo es como ir arrancándole capas a tiras a una cebolla. No importa cuanto tires, parece no tener final. Es la consecuencia de a saber cuantas generaciones de Uchihas con problemas de comunicación crónicos. El plan inicial era salir a buscarle y hablar con él. Pero no facilita mucho las cosas que el muy bastardo responda con monosílabos.

-Ni siquiera borracho puede uno arrancarte más de dos palabras, Uchiha –le digo dándole con el dedo en la frente.

-Tampoco tengo mucho que decir –mantiene la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle.

-Eso no es lo que me ha dicho la peliteñida de Ino –pruebo a lanzar una piedra, a ver si la recoge.

Bingo. De repente parece interesado por el tema y levanta la cabeza rápidamente, mirándome con una expresión que no se descifrar. ¿Sorpresa, quizás? Pero es bueno. Rápidamente recupera la compostura.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –aunque esta vez, me mantiene la mirada.

-Me ha dicho que estabas bebiendo mucho. Tú no bebes nunca, Sasuke -me pienso bien lo que voy a decir, pata tantearle- ¿pasa algo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Sasuke mira hacia otra parte y suelta una mezcla entre bufido y risa. Pongo cara de no entender nada y simplemente hace un gesto con la mano para hacerme ver que no tiene importancia.

-No pasa nada, dobe. Suponía que intentar salir un día no me haría cambiar de opinión sobre este tipo de actividad. He salido y no me ha gustado.

-Y has encontrado la solución perfecta bebiendo todo ese vodka –empiezo a estar un poco cabreado. Está claro que Sasuke no tiene nada que decirme y mucho menos ha venido aquí por mi.

Sasuke intenta levantarse.

-Me voy a casa. No deberías hacer esperar a… como se llame –Sasuke se libera de las manos en mis rodillas y se pone en pie.

-No me está esperando, idiota. Te acompaño a tu casa, así no llegarías ni a la vuelta de la esquina tu solo.

-No necesito niñera –pero cuando se pone en pie, sus piernas le delatan. Frunce el ceño, claramente frustrado por no poder controlar su cuerpo correctamente.

-Anda, vamos –digo mientras le paso un brazo por detrás y el suyo por mis hombros.

-No me fa—ffs-s… -se para- no me siento capaz de decir esa maldita palabra.

No puedo más que estallar en carcajadas. Sasuke al principio parece molesto ante mi creciente ataque de hilaridad, pero acto seguido deja escapar una casi imperceptible risilla también. Los problemas y preguntas que rondan mi cabeza parecen alejarse mientras acompaño a mi mejor amigo a casa.

Maldita Ino. Siempre dando dolores de cabeza.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Un dolor de cabeza punzante atraviesa las ya quemadas neuronas de Sasuke Uchiha cuando abre los ojos. Demasiada luz. Demasiado todo. Trata de incorporarse pero se siente un poco… inestable. Así que vuelve a recostarse en la cama.

Al girar la cabeza, se le coge un pellizco en el estómago. Una figura conocida yace al lado suya en la cama, tumbado de lado y con expresión tranquila. No puede evitarlo. Le martillea el corazón dentro del pecho como si fuera una colegiala enamorada. Frunce el ceño y mira al techo, reprochándose a sí mismo su idiotez. Lleva enamorado de Naruto ya… casi cinco años.

Lo había llevado bien, escondido incluso para sí mismo, restándole importancia durante los últimos cuatro años, nueve meses y dos semanas, hasta que Ino apareció un día para tocarle las narices y volver a revolverlo todo.

_Flash Back-||||_

_-Bueno, Sasuke-kun, ha llegado el momento de que tengamos una conversación._

_Sasuke se limitó a ignorar su presencia mientras bebía su zumo de tomate, como hacía siempre con la mayoría de seres vivos que le rodeaban. _

_-Exactamente, ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Naruto lo que sientes?_

_Un "ppffffffttt-¡!" y una casi muerte por asfixia después, Sasuke se quedó mirándola con los ojos como platos. Él, que siempre había pensado que Ino era idiota. Y tenía que volverse avispada de repente. _

_-Y no me insultes diciéndome "de qué estás hablando", que nos conocemos –la rubia cogió una silla y se sentó en frente de él- Sasuke… los dos queremos a Naruto, pero sabemos que es medio tonto. Si esperas que se de cuenta él solito, eso no va a pasar. Así que, o le dices algo, o acabará echándose una novia insoportable con generosa delantera y cuando eso pase, probablemente te arrepientas de no haber actuado. _

_-Naruto no tiene los mismos… intereses que yo –se limitó a decir, tajante, molesto e irritado con la conversación. _

_-A lo mejor sí los tiene y nunca se ha planteado la idea de verte como algo… más. Naruto es MUY lento. _

_-Ino… no le voy a decir nada. _

_Ella hinchó los mofletes y frunció el entrecejo. _

_-Tengo un plan. _

_Sasuke la miró con miedo. _

_-Tu déjamelo a mí. Seguro que funciona. –Ino se levantó de la silla y antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir "ni se te ocurra" ya había salido de la clase. _

_Se quedó allí sentado, con el brazo estirado y mirando hacia la puerta. Después suspiró hondo y se presionó las sienes. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza._

_End Flash Back -|||||_

Se había dejado liar. Y había vuelto a la etapa del primer año: los sudores, el corazón acelerado, los nervios en el estómago, las fantasías imposibles. Cuando Naruto se había ido el otro día de su casa con aquella cara, cuando los había visto cuchichear por las esquinas, había tenido un pinchazo de esperanza y otro de miedo.

El otro día, habían puesto "You belong with me" de Taylor Swift en la radio y no había cambiado de emisora. Y la había tarareado durante todo el día. A Taylor Swift. Los Uchihas jamás escuchaban Taylor Swift. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?

Sintió a Naruto desperezarse a su lado de la cama y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle los brazos y la nuca. Cerró los ojos para hacerse el dormido.

Escuchó un bostezo y más movimiento de sábanas a su lado. Luego silencio. La respiración de Naruto. Sintió un peso en la cama cada vez más cerca de él. Se congeló en el sitio. Unos dedos le rozaron la cara y le apartaron el pelo hacia un lado. Después nada. Un suspiro más pesado, y luego el peso desapareció del colchón. Escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y cerrarse.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Tenía el corazón que se le iba a salir por la boca. Y es que las dos ideas le aterrorizaban: que Naruto no llegara a corresponderle jamás y ahora, que sí lo hiciera.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Me lavo la cara con agua fría en el pijísimo baño de Sasuke y me miro al espejo. Lo cierto es que lo surrealista de la situación empieza a hacerme sentir muy raro. Anoche Sasuke estaba tan borracho que, fue dejarlo en la cama y a los cinco minutos estaba en los brazos de morfeo. A mí me costó un poco más dormirme, pensando en la forma tan cobarde en la que me estaba comportando. Había usado a Hinata para escapar de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero es que no era fácil, joder. Hacía unas semanas, si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a tener esta visión de mi mejor amigo me habría reído en su cara.

Y aquí estoy, suspirando como una adolescente delante de un espejo. Recuerdo la cara dormida de Sasuke, cómo le he movido el pelo de la frente y el pensamiento que me ha cruzado la mente. He tenido ganas de…

_Comerle la boca, sí, mocoso. Por fin vamos progresando._

Esto no puede estar pasando, mi locura se incrementa. Además, el comportamiento del bastardo me confunde todavía más.

Me seco la cara y salgo del baño. Tengo que pensar en esto tranquilamen-¡!

-¡UAH! –casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando me choco con Sasuke en el pasillo. Este se queda mirándome de una forma extraña y yo siento que el corazón me empieza a martillear muy rápido.

-¿Quieres… desayunar? –dice con su tono monocorde de siempre, desviando la mirada hacia el salón.

-Vale.

¿Qué pasa aquí?¿Dónde están el odio ciego, el sarcasmo, los insultos amistosos y la rutina que siempre hemos tenido? Ha sido sustituida por una sensación tensa y extraña que impregna el aire alrededor nuestra.

Sigo a Sasuke y me siento en la mesa del comedor mientras él se encarga de hacer unas tostadas y un vaso de leche. Nos sentamos a desayunar en silencio. Miro la mesa mientras le doy bocados pequeños a mi trozo de pan con mantequilla y trato de disimular que estoy nervioso. Anoche… igual Ino tenía razón. Miro a Sasuke y desvía la mirada, nervioso.

_Vaya dos idiotas._

-¡Cállate! –suelto revolviéndome el pelo con fuerza.

-No he dicho nada.

Empiezo a sentir calor en la cara y se que me he puesto como un tomate. Ahora voy y quedo como un loco delante de Sasuke. Pero él tampoco se salva demasiado. Me estaba mirando y podría decir que está nervioso. El mismo Sasuke Uchiha que yo conozco.

Eso es… bueno, imposible. En teoría.

-Creo que… mejor me voy yendo para mi casa. Tengo que hacer unas cosas…

-Hn.

Sasuke simplemente hace un sonido gutural de asentimiento y sigue comiendo en silencio mientras mira hacia cualquier punto de la habitación. Normalmente me hubiera echado la bronca para que me quedase a hacer el trabajo con él. Sin embargo, creo que también se siente incómodo.

_Le incomoda lo que le cuelga entre las piernas._

Sacudo la cabeza mientras lucho por no volver a sonrojarme violentamente y busco mis pertenencias que dejé esparcidas la noche anterior por la sala de estar.

Mientras me pongo la chaqueta y cojo mis llaves de encima de la mesa donde las dejé, siento su mirada sobre mí y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

¿Será posible que sea verdad lo que Ino dijo anoche?

Me giro y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa en gesto de adiós. Él hace un gesto de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra y hace un amago de sonrisa en lo máximo que puede dar de sí un Uchiha.

Y aún con las mariposas haciendo picados en mi estómago, salgo por la puerta.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Notas finales:

Y eso es todo por hoy, muchachuel s :) nos vemos en el capítulo 3, que será el último!

Musa L.


	3. Chapter 3

.o.O.o.O.o.

Me dejo caer en el sofá de mi casa, rendido. Demasiadas emociones en un corto período de tiempo. En menos de una semana mi mundo ha dado un vuelco, todo por culpa de una rubia perversa y retorcida que disfruta convirtiendo a su mito erótico en un culebrón de gays.

Yo solo quería ser un físico friki, rarito pero con encanto… y conocer a una chica guapa con la que tener un interesante primer noviazgo, ir de la mano al cine, descubrir el sexo, romper un condón, ir a planificación familiar, recibir una colleja de mi padre y un bolsazo de su madre... en lugar de eso, estoy en camino de salir rodando del armario como si fuera una bola de bolos y muy probablemente, de ser perseguido eternamente por el espíritu enfadado del padre de Sasuke por tratar de arrastrarlo hacia el impuro camino de la homosexualidad.

Nada está saliendo según lo previsto.

_¿Has terminado con la diarrea mental?_

Oh, como no. Sin contar con mi recién estrenada esquizofrenia. ¿Se puede saber de dónde demonios sale esa voz?

_No eres esquizofrénico, solo anormal._

Ahá… y si no soy esquizofrénico, erm… _voz_, ¿qué demonios eres tú?

_Soy tu animal totémico. El zorro. La bestia que llevas dentro._

Aaaaahá… vale, Naruto, necesitas medicación. No pasa nada. Todo esto te ha trastornado mucho.

_Sinceramente, mocoso, siempre permanezco en silencio para evitar idioteces como esta, pero tu estupidez sin límites necesita un poco de dirección._

Está bien, supongamos que no estoy loco y eres mi _zorro interior_, ¿qué coño te importa a ti donde decido meterla?

_Soy tu parte animal. ¿Necesitas que te dibuje un croquis? Pon al Uchiha contra la pared de una maldita vez y déjame tener un poco de acción._

Tengo una bestia interior… y además, es voyeur. Genial.

Me froto la cabeza como si me fuera a estallar mientras trato de ordenar un poco TODO este caos, cuando de repente escucho abrirse la puerta. Giro la cabeza para observar entrar a mi padre hacia el salón. Lleva su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja puesta hasta que me ve allí sentado y pone una de esas expresiones de padre preocupado. Se acerca y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

-Ey, medio metro –me llama así desde que era un niño, aunque ya mido casi lo mismo que él- ¿y esa cara?¿problemas con la novia?

-No tengo novia, papá –digo con tono de "a ver si te enteras" y dejo caer la cabeza contra su hombro. Pocas veces tenemos estos _momentos padre e hijo_ pero cuando los tenemos, lo cierto es que sé que puedo confiar en él para lo que sea- Papá… ¿alguna vez te ha gustado la persona equivocada?

Me revuelve el pelo con los dedos cariñosamente.

-¿La persona equivocada?¿En qué sentido? –responde.

-Pues… no se. Uno siempre se imagina cómo serán las cosas… y al final acaban siendo todo lo contrario.

-Pero el amor es así, mendrugo, ¿tú qué te creías? –me da un cariñoso tironcillo del pelo- Mira, voy a compartir contigo un poco de sabiduría paterna: no hay una persona correcta o una persona equivocada. Un día te levantas y te has vuelto más idiota de lo normal, y cuando intentas averiguar por qué, te das cuenta de que es por culpa de la persona que menos te imaginabas.

-…¿Eso te pasó a ti con mamá? –le pregunto, mirando la foto encima del mueble.

-Eso es. Si alguien me hubiera dicho meses antes de empezar a salir con tu madre, que ella sería la madre de mi hijo, me hubiera reído en su cara.

-Hmmm… -pues, a decir verdad, lo que dice mi viejo parece tener sentido, la situación es básicamente la misma. Aunque con el agravante de tendencia sexual confusa, claro.

-Conclusión, hijo… sea quien sea la persona que te está quitando el sueño, échale un par y díselo de una vez –me pega una colleja y se la devuelvo.

-¡Serás…!

Empiezo una lucha encarnizada de cosquillas, collejas y batalla padre-hijo en el sofá que termina con lanzamiento de cojines de una punta a la otra del salón. Y es que creo que en toda la ciudad, no hay un solo padre que sea ni la mitad de genial que el mío.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Minato era un hombre muy inteligente. Lo sabían todos sus amigos. Alegre, buena persona, quería con locura a su hijo y siempre daba lo mejor de sí mismo en todo lo que hacía. Y además, tenía una capacidad asombrosa para percatarse de todo lo que le pasaba a Naruto. Era como un sexto sentido, una bombilla, algo que se activaba. Como un radar de padre o similar.

Y cuando Minato escuchó la puerta aquella mañana, abrió y vio a Sasuke Uchiha, de alguna manera, algo empezó a agitarse en las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Está Naruto?

-Hola Sasuke, ha salido un momento a comprarme unas cosas, ¿por qué no pasas y le esperas dentro?

Minato le observa. Sasuke siempre es un chico muy correcto, educado y serio. Pero hoy parece estar un poco alterado, casi nervioso. El chico entra y se sienta en un lado del sofá con la postura más rígida que le ha visto desde que le conoce.

-Iba a ponerme un te, ¿te apetece? –le pregunta, para intentar hacerle sentir más cómodo.

-Sí, gracias –responde al momento mientras juguetea con la tela de su pantalón.

Sasuke lleva siendo amigo de Naruto desde que eran pequeños. Siempre ha entrado en casa de Minato y se ha sentido como en la suya. Se ha quedado a dormir, a cenar, a pasar la tarde. Y no le veía tan nervioso desde hace al menos… unos dos o tres años.

Porque, seamos honestos, Minato no es tonto. Puede que su hijo lo sea, pero no él. Sabe que Sasuke quiere mucho a su hijo, aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente. También sabe que cuando Naruto estaba en la época de hacerse pajas con revistas porno y actrices de la tele, Sasuke probablemente estaba empezando a descubrir que su sexualidad era diferente. Si hacías conectar una cosa con la otra y lo torpe que pareció volverse de repente el chico de los Uchiha a eso de los 14 años cuando estaba alrededor de su hijo, todo conectaba.

Minato se preocupó al principio. No porque Sasuke fuera homosexual y tuviera un enamoramiento adolescente hacia su hijo, sino porque temía que eso acabara con la amistad de los dos. Estaba más que claro que no era correspondido y eso podía crear tensiones. Pero Sasuke pareció calmarse tras un año o dos, supuso Minato que al ser un chaval tan inteligente, sabría bien que Naruto no iba a poder corresponderle.

Y entonces algo conecta en la cabeza de Minato.

"_Papá… ¿alguna vez te ha gustado la persona equivocada?"_

Era una vez más una de esas revelaciones de padre que tenía de vez en cuando. Y al avanzar hacia el salón con dos tazas de te en las manos y ver a Sasuke maltratar la tela de su pantalón con tanto ahínco, supo que no podía ser otra cosa. Algo estaba pasando. Y quizás, por fin, después de tantas cosas malas, de perder a sus padres, de la desaparición de su hermano mayor Itachi, después de haber tenido que crecer, descubrir su sexualidad, enamorarse, todo solo, sin tener a nadie a quien contárselo… parecía que el chico de los Uchiha estaba a punto de tener un golpe de suerte. Y Minato sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sillón de al lado.

-Aquí tienes, te con leche sin azúcar, si no recuerdo mal.

-Gracias –una pequeña sonrisa por su parte.

Y entonces sonó la puerta abriéndose y pudo ver, literalmente, como Sasuke estrangulaba la taza de te entre las manos mientras concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en parecer indiferente. Decidió mirar a su hijo.

Naruto entró como siempre, a zancada limpia y cuando percibió la presencia de alguien más en el salón se quedó planchado en el sitio. Pudo ver la cara de desconcierto, los nervios. Casi pudo imaginárselo salir corriendo por donde había venido.

Demonios, esto iba a ser divertido de ver desde fuera.

-O-oi, teme, ¿qué se te ha perdido? –dijo con el habitual tono de broma, pero un poco indeciso como para ser del todo convincente.

Sasuke despegó los labios lentamente. Minato rió para sus adentros.

-Tenemos que terminar el trabajo –por fin, levantó la mirada de la taza hacia Naruto, la máscara totalmente tranquila e impasible puesta- la entrega es mañana.

-…la…en...¡…MIERDA! –Naruto señaló a Sasuke mientras entraba en pánico- ¡mierda, mierda!

-Tranquilo, dobe. Queda poco, vamos a terminarlo y punto –con un envidiable autocontrol, Sasuke se puso en pie, pasó por al lado de Naruto y le empujó hacia su cuarto- a trabajar.

Minato, altamente emocionado con los acontecimientos y sabiendo que iba a ser una tarde muy, muy divertida, les sonrió mientras gritaba desde el salón.

-¡Os llamo a los dos para la cena!

.o.O.o.O.o.

Sasuke dejó de escribir en el teclado, suspirando y estirándose en el respaldo de la silla delante del ordenador. La presión del trabajo ni siquiera le había dejado pensar o estar nervioso en toda la tarde. Por suerte, parecía que Naruto también estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para que el ambiente que había entre los dos fuera un poco más normal, otra vez.

-¿Terminado? –le preguntó a Naruto cuando este por fin dejó caer la cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Terminado –respondió éste, con la mismísima voz de la muerte. Habían incluso tenido que comer en el cuarto para poder terminar a tiempo.

Menos mal. Así mañana podrían quitarse una cosa más de encima. Habían estado un día entero sin hablar desde la última vez que se habían visto. Sasuke ni siquiera había ido a clase. Se había tomado un día libre para pensar, estar tranquilo, poner en orden su mente… cosa que, al final, no había conseguido hacer.

Ino decía que si no le decía nada a Naruto, él no se daría cuenta. Pero es que Sasuke no era bueno diciendo las cosas. Mucho menos, las cosas vergonzosas. Muchísimo menos las cosas vergonzosas que tenían que ver con sentimientos. Sabía que una persona no podía simplemente saber algo si tú no se lo dices. Pero es que física, mental y emocionalmente, Sasuke _no podía_. Su madre había sido buena con él, pero en general su familia nunca había demostrado afecto abiertamente. Había crecido con la convicción de que los sentimientos eran una debilidad que había que esconder.

Y ahora estaba allí, debatiéndose. La sola idea de decirlo en voz alta le hacía imaginarse cavando un hoyo en el suelo y metiéndose dentro para no salir jamás. No era una perspectiva muy alentadora.

Hubiera sido fácil si siguiera convencido de que Naruto no sentía nada por él. Pero ahora tenía dudas de que Naruto pudiera estar, al menos, mínimamente confuso sobre el asunto. Y sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer con ello. Afrontarlo abría las puertas a todo un nuevo mundo de situaciones emocionales desconocidas, terroríficas y mortificantemente vergonzosas. Aún así, había ido allí aquella tarde empujado por las palabras de Ino. Definitivamente, la idea de Naruto con otra persona, si ya le resultaba difícil de tragar, ahora con sus nuevas esperanzas, simplemente no era una opción.

¿La salida? Echarle un par de huevos.

¿Estaba preparado? En absoluto.

Se dijo que era ahora o nunca. Pensó "habla" durante unos cinco minutos, mientras escuchaba a Naruto trastear su ordenador mirando vete a saber qué. Y entonces la voz salió.

-Naruto.

Sasuke miraba un punto en la pared. Se concentraba en él mientras entraba en estado de pánico para no exteriorizarlo. Dejó de escuchar el sonido del ordenador y de repente, la habitación de Naruto se quedó sorprendentemente silenciosa.

Vale, ahora sí que estaba jodido.

-Dime –escuchó por fin la voz de Naruto, que tampoco sonaba demasiado segura.

"_No puedo"_

Escuchó la silla de Naruto arrastrarse por el cuarto. Ahora se había sentado justo delante de donde estaba él. Apartó la vista de la pared y reprimió el impulso de tragar saliva mientras observaba la expresión tensa de Naruto, que le miraba expectante.

-Sasuke… -Naruto apartó la mirada hacia las manos de Sasuke y le vio claramente empezar a ponerse rojo- estás temblando –dijo agarrándole el antebrazo.

Era verdad. Las manos le estaban temblando un poco. Sasuke apartó el brazo y se levantó del asiento.

-Eso es todo, creo que lo hemos terminado –no daba para más. De verdad que no- es tarde, te veo mañana en clase.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera salir de la habitación, Naruto se había levantado de la silla, le había apartado y había apagado la luz. Ahora todo estaba oscuro. Escuchó el clic del pestillo cerrarse.

-No, Sasuke. Lo que sea que tengas que decir, vas a tener que decírmelo –la voz de Naruto temblaba un poco. Pero supo que hablaba totalmente en serio.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Todavía no me puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo. Jamás en mi vida he tenido las pelotas tan de corbata como en este mismo momento. Sé que estoy forzando la situación, pero después de lo que acaba de pasar, si Sasuke sale de esta habitación sin decirme lo que sea que tiene que decir, no voy a ser capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche.

He apagado la luz porque le conozco. Sé que le costará menos trabajo decirlo si no me está viendo. Y entonces, después de un buen rato de silencio, le escucho acercarse, despacio, hasta estar lo que yo siento como bastante cerca de mí. Unos dedos chocan con la tela de mi camiseta, como buscándome.

Cuando me doy cuenta tengo las fosas nasales completamente inundadas de cualquiera que sea el potingue con el que Sasuke suele ducharse, mezclado con su característico olor corporal que conozco tan bien desde hace años. Y experimento alucinaciones muy gráficas en las que Sasuke es el humano más comestible al que he olido en mi vida. Reprimo esos pensamientos porque no ayudan _nada_ en este momento.

Entonces, en mitad de la oscuridad, de alguna manera siento que su cara se acerca hacia mí. Incluso cuando todo está sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad y me impide saber qué clase de expresión tiene, se que el muy bastardo me está mirando. Se me ponen los pelos del brazo de punta y siento un cosquilleo en la nuca y en el estómago. Puedo escuchar su respiración. Y la mía. Trato de contener el ligero temblor que empieza a subirme por los brazos, porque no quiero que se de cuenta del efecto que provoca en mí esta situación.

Esto no tiene sentido. Debe de ser alguna clase de broma. Siempre me lo había imaginado con una chica. Pero eso no me hacía hiperventilar, ni temblar como una nena de instituto, ni sentir que estoy a punto de caerme por un precipicio. Es que… Es Sasuke. Y todo eso lo hace aterrador, inestable, insano, peligroso y a la misma vez fascinante.

"_Me van a fallar las rodillas_" pienso. _"Debería haberle dejado irse"._

Pero la piel fría de las yemas de sus dedos roza la de mi brazo, poco a poco, despacio. Como si ninguno de los dos supiera lo que está pasando. Como si no lo estuviéramos esperando desde hace una semana. Sé que tiene que tener tanto miedo como yo, porque sus movimientos son cautelosos, y van tanteando el terreno para asegurarse de que no voy a meterle una ostia si sigue por ese camino. Así que alzo mi mano temblorosa para agarrar suavemente la tela de su camiseta, mientras sigo respirando en un tono más alto de lo que me gustaría.

Y por fin llega. La sensación de algo blando y caliente impactando contra mi boca. Es muy diferente de los vagos recuerdos que tengo de la vez que por accidente nos caímos de morros el uno encima del otro, en el colegio. En aquel momento era un niñato inmaduro y competitivo y Sasuke era el amigo con el que siempre me estaba peleando.

Ahora no. Ahora es totalmente lo contrario. Incluso siento que tanta dosis de realidad hace que el agujero de mi estómago empiece a absorberme desde dentro. Porque mi mejor amigo me está besando y me gusta. La lucecita que anuncia "peligro" no para de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Sé que no es más que una mezcla de emoción y miedo, todo ahí gestándose para convertirme en una masa humana temblorosa.

Pero abro los labios y tímidamente dejo asomar mi lengua para encontrarla con la suya, que ya venía a medio camino para buscarme. El pulso me va a estallar a este paso, más cuando la mano que está medio sujetando mi brazo comienza a desplazarse hasta mi cadera, para anclarse allí. Y lo único que se, es que ahora mismo todo me importa una mierda.

Sasuke se acerca a mí, poniéndose delante y arrimándose lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo y el mío se toquen, pero sin hacer presión. Y honestamente, el mío le grita a mi mente que por favor me planche de una puñetera vez contra la pared como si fuera una loncha de jamón dentro de una barra de pan.

_Y hablando de barras… _

Ignoro la voz tocapelotas de mi subconsciente haciendo observaciones sobre el estado del pequeño Naruto, cuando pego un pequeño sobresalto al sentir las manos, ahora ya no tan frías, del teme, colarse lentamente bajo mi camiseta. Mi pulso empieza a parecer el timbre de mi despertador y me agarro ahora con firmeza a Sasuke porque tengo la sensación de que empiezo a no poder controlar la tensión que me recorre todo el cuerpo.

Su boca se separa de la mía y siento su respiración caliente por toda mi cara. Intento decir algo. Pero no coordino hacer salir ningún sonido. Tengo que preguntarle. Tenemos que hablar de esto. Deberíamos hablar… ¿pero qué? Sasuke no es de los que hablan de sentimientos. Es más, siempre he pensado que antes se alinearían los planetas que ver al teme interesado de _esta_ forma en otro ser viviente.

Por mucho que lo pienso… ¿qué cambiaría?¿iríamos de la mano por la calle…?¿al parque de atracciones con miles de arcoiris, florecitas y fondos apastelados? Es que por más que lo pienso, en mi mente todo el tipo de cosas que siempre me he imaginado con una novia, con Sasuke suenan demasiado fuera de lugar.

Así que vuelvo a cerrar la boca. Daría todo el ramen de un mes por saber qué narices le pasa ahora mismo por esa estirada cabeza suya.

Pero como ya esperaba, Sasuke no dice nada. Y pronto, la luz vuelve a encenderse, porque sin darme cuenta me he ido a apoyar contra la pared justo encima del interruptor.

La expresión de Sasuke es de puro pánico. Más o menos como tiene que ver él la mía. Sasuke no me mira directamente, pero puedo distinguir un ligero tono rojo en su cara y en su cuello. Yo mismo siento que estoy ardiendo de la vergüenza.

Por primera vez en mi vida, no sé que narices decir.

-No puedo decirlo –reconoce, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, evitando el contacto visual.

-No importa, teme. Creo que lo he entendido –le respondo, intentando hacer un poco de broma para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Puedo irme? –me pregunta, probablemente bastante mortificado.

-No

Le echo cojones y le agarro de la nuca para volver a besarle. Siento como echa todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones de golpe. Le noto buscar con los dedos en la pared para volver a apagar la luz hasta que lo consigue. Supongo que un poco de ayuda no nos viene mal a los dos, así que se lo consiento.

Me siento ligeramente mareado. Entre los nervios, el olor de Sasuke, mis intentos de mover la lengua sin tener mucha idea de cómo hacerlo, el enano que me está martilleando las costillas desde dentro y las manos de Sasuke que poco a poco, me van acercando más a él, creo que no salgo vivo de esta.

Noto cómo la timidez del principio va desapareciendo y se vuelve más confiado. O más bien, parece que empieza a olvidarse un poco de que es un gilipollas estirado con un palo metido por el culo. Cuando me agarra por los hombros y me estampa contra la puerta dejo salir una bocanada de aire. Y me quedo sin respiración cuando se pega contra mi cuerpo. Su lengua comienza a hacer una cosa increíble dentro de mi boca y me agarro a él con la misma fuerza.

Jo-der.

Quién demonios es este Sasuke y dónde ha estado todo este tiempo. Instintivamente, deslizo una de mis manos hasta su culo y me aprieto contra él, moviéndome de forma que las dos cosas que se han empezado a levantar por ahí se frotan entre sí. Sé que se está aguantando, igual que yo, las ganas de soltar sonidos erótico festivos. Pero la verdad, resulta difícil de esconder cuando la prueba del delito está incrustada en el cuerpo del otro.

De repente, una mano se acerca hacia la zona más íntima y personal de mi cuerpo y se me ponen los huevos de corbata a la vez que me pongo aún más cachondo de lo que ya estoy. Siento que la mano de Sasuke vuelve a temblar un poco mientras desabrocha los botones del pantalón.

-¿Asustado, teme? –le digo bajito para picarle. Cualquier agresión verbal es suficiente para quitarle un poco de tensión al ambiente y dejar de ser un par de nenazas.

-Muérete, subnormal –me responde en el mismo tono, decidiéndose por fin a… bueno. Meterme la mano, literalmente, entre las piernas.

Si lo miro desde fuera, me cuesta creer lo que está pasando. Sin poder aguantarme más los malditos gemidos, los dejo salir de mi garganta. Y meto la mano también dentro de sus pantalones, para no ser el único que está tan expuesto. Aquí o gemimos los dos como idiotas o ninguno. Recorro la erección de Sasuke, dura y gruesa en mi mano, mientras él lo hace con la mía y trato de calmarme para no quedar en ridículo como eyaculador precoz.

Pero es demasiado. Es demasiado y él se retuerce, y me muerde el labio y apoya la cabeza contra la puerta, justo al lado de mi cuello y yo me aprieto contra él mientras seguimos moviendo la mano arriba y abajo, cada vez más rápido. Y estamos ahí, joder, Sasuke y yo, haciéndonos una paja después de enrollarnos y es jodidamente raro pero también es jodidamente sexy y soy incapaz de aguantar más. Y entontes, siento a Sasuke llegar al orgasmo. Me prometo no ridiculizarle por los sonidos que acaba de soltar mientras yo también me dejo llevar y poco después lo dejo salir todo, apretando los dedos de los pies dentro de las converse.

Y pasa un ángel de quinientos kilos y ninguno de los dos dice nada. Simplemente estamos ahí, los dos en silencio, hiperventilando y respirando entrecortadamente el uno contra el otro.

Por fin, me espabilo y busco en la oscuridad algo con lo que limpiar el… bueno. El _tema_. Sasuke hace lo propio y a los dos, supongo, nos queda esa sensación en la boca del estómago que dice: "¿Y ahora… qué?".

Nos sobresalta escuchar cómo alguien llama a la puerta.

-¿Naruto? –escucho la voz de mi padre.

Nervioso, enciendo la luz mientras me aseguro de tener toda la ropa en su sitio y de esconder las pruebas del delito y miro a Sasuke, que hace lo mismo, con la cara más blanca que roja ahora mismo. Abro la puerta.

-Dime, padre.

-¿Por qué no se queda Sasuke a dormir? –mi padre asoma la cabeza, nos mira de forma extraña y agrega- es un poco tarde. Déjale un pijama y vais mañana los dos para la universidad.

-Eh, ah, sí… vale, claro. Sí –muy bien. Un momento estupendo para olvidar cómo se habla.

Sasuke se limita a quedarse en silencio. Supongo que "la conversación" tenemos que tenerla y si no es hoy, probablemente mañana sea aún más raro. Así que respiro hondo y cierro la puerta.

-Creo que… deberíamos ir a la cama.

Sasuke se limita a asentir. Le dejo un pijama y se queda mirándolo mientras lo sostiene en su mano.

-¿Qué?¿Te vas a poner tímido ahora? –le pico. Me lanza una mirada de "_muérete_" mientras empieza a sacarse la camiseta para cambiarse y yo hago lo propio para ponerme mi pijama.

Cuando los dos hemos terminado, me tiro en la cama y le hago sitio. Sasuke apaga la luz y se tumba a mi lado. Me decido a hablar, porque sé que si no, no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio y por mucha vergüenza que me de, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber.

-¿Desde cuando?

-¿Desde cuando qué? –responde Sasuke con su recuperado tono de capullo impasible.

-Ya sabes qué, no te hagas el difícil –le digo dándole un codazo "cariñoso".

-Tiempo –responde.

-Ya, bueno, pero _cuánto_ tiempo es más bien lo que quiero saber, teme.

-¿Qué más da? –dice empezando a sonar ligeramente molesto. Me quedo pensando sobre su respuesta.

-Osea, que es bastante –digo por fin. Sasuke no dice nada- ¿Meses? –silencio- ¿Años…? –pregunto, incrédulo. Más silencio.

-Empiezo a arrepentirme –dice mientras se da la vuelta hacia su lado de la cama.

-Oye, está muy feo decir eso –le digo mientras no puedo evitar que una sonrisilla se me instale en la cara- Sasuke.

-¿Qué? –dice con su habitual tono de _"¿y ahora qué coño quieres?"._

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –noto cómo se tensa en su lado de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres que pase? –pregunta después de pensárselo.

-No lo se. Tú eres el que tenía algo que decirme –estoy empezando a descubrir nuevas e inexploradas formas de picar a Sasuke que creo que voy a disfrutar mucho.

-No vas a dejármelo pasar, ¿verdad? –pobre, pobre Sasuke.

-Nooope –respondo.

-Buenas noches –Sasuke se tapa la cabeza con la sábana y decido darle una tregua por hoy.

-Buenas noches –digo echándome a dormir hacia mi lado. La verdad es que no sé cómo comportarme a partir de ahora con Sasuke.

Pero creo que eso ya lo pensaré mejor mañana.

.o.O.o.O.o.

La cara de Ino no tiene desperdicio.

-Espera, espera, espera… dilo otra vez.

-Ayer me... joder, Ino. Date por enterada. No voy a repetirlo –me cruzo de brazos- y menos mientras tengas esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-Quiero detalles. De-ta-lles. –me pica con el dedo en el costado- vaaamos Narutín…

-Preferiría no hablar de este tema en un aula de la universidad. No quiero que mañana lo sepa medio campus.

Ino me mira ahora un poco más seria y se sienta a mi lado.

-Pero… ¿no estáis saliendo oficialmente, entonces?¿Lo vais a esconder?

-Ino… ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso. Es más, ni siquiera hemos hablado de nada –noto cómo se me pone la cara roja como un tomate.

-Ahá… claro… no _hablasteis_… -me mira con ojos de pervertida. Maldita mujer fangirl.

-Yo le pregunté, ¿vale? Pero Sasuke no quiso ni siquiera decirme hace cuánto tiempo que… bueno…

-¿Hace cuando tiempo que está colgado de ti? Por dios Naruto. Creo que lo sabe todo el mundo menos tú. Yo diría que desde hace años. Allá por el instituto.

La miro incrédulo.

-¿En serio? Pero, ¿tú lo sabías?¿él te lo había dicho? –no me puedo creer que Sasuke lleve _años_ sintiéndose así y yo no me haya dado cuenta.

-No, Naruto, pero estaba cantado. Lo que pasa es que tu sabes cómo es Sasuke. Antes muerto que reconocerlo.

-Ya… -me pierdo en un montón de pensamientos y razonamientos- eso quiere decir, que ya estaba así cuando yo iba detrás de Sakura, ¿no? –empecé a atar cabos y un montón de cosas parecían cobrar sentido.

-Sí, Naruto, Sasuke ya bebía los vientos por ti cuando te volviste subnormal con la pelo chicle. Es más. Sasuke bebía los vientos por ti durante toda su maldita adolescencia. Y de la tuya, ya de paso.

-Pero… pero nunca me dijo nada. Y yo le daba el coñazo con Sakura _todo el día_.

-Así es –dijo Ino con una sonrisa en la cara- menos mal que por fin te has caído del guindo, rubiales.

Me acordé entonces de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. De Sasuke nervioso. De cómo le temblaban las manos cuando estaba a punto de decírmelo. Me acorde de mis interminables monólogos sobre lo muchísimo que sufría cuando Sakura me rechazaba, y cómo Sasuke siempre me escuchaba a pesar de decirme que era un usuratonkachi y un anormal. Me acordé también de cuando hacía casi una semana, le había dicho a Sasuke que no me importaba que pensaran que él era marica, pero que no quería que me metieran en el mismo saco.

Y se me hizo una bola enorme en la garganta.

-Ey… ¿Naruto?¿A donde vas? –dijo Ino cuando me vio levantarme y correr hacia la puerta del aula- ¡Va a empezar la clase en cinco minutos, mendrugo!

-¡Tengo que buscar a Sasuke!

Y sin pararme a mirar atrás, me voy corriendo a buscar el aula donde tiene clase el muy teme dentro de quince minutos. Le voy a dar una paliza por gilipollas, y luego se va a enterar bien de lo que es bueno.

.o.O.o.O.o.

Notas de Mus:

Y eso es todo amigos! Al final he tenido que dividir en dos capítulos el final, porque es que con todo lo que quiero poner, simplemente no da!

¿Os imaginais lo que pasa en el siguiente, verdad? Ijijiji 3

Ale, muchachue s, hasta el próximo capi!

ML


End file.
